User talk:WhiteStrike
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 03:18, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Yammy Rialgo is correct Hi, the raw that was provided for as "proof" of his name being Riyalgo was incorrect proof. Ive been taking Japanese Language classes for 2 years and from what I have learned is when you translate from English to Japanese you romanize it. I'll use Halibel for example, when you translate the kanji you get Hariberu, but is that her correct name? No it isn't you then translate it into proper English and its Halibel. If anything the person who has provided proof needs to actually know japanese to prove his point. And even if he did, all the raw has proven is that his last name is "Riyarugo" which is the romanized version of his name. And what actually proves my point is, that. He doesn't know a lick of Japanese. Why is it that you use the "Riya" in his romanized name, and then you toss a side the "rugo" and add lgo? That makes zero sense. OneManga had the correct translation and I believe we should leave it as Rialgo until Kubo shows otherwise. Thanks for your time.Thunderwitch 18:49, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Wha? You do realise when doing an article your supposed to use the Present tense? Changing Arrancar's current affiliations to Previous affiliation(s) when they're now dead and stuff is wrong. They're affiliation during the story even if killed should be kept the same. CCSfanatic 20:51, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Answer First, thanks for the thank&congratulations ^^. Then, what do you mean by deadline ? I tought we should just use one of the Char's picture+The begginings of his C/O|History or a little summary(But I admit than a cover looks really better, it gives a manga-touch to the main page ^^), but I don't see the real utility of a vote for who-will-write, anyone can do, and I'm pretty sure that noone will disagree to it(or maybe, I don't know :P), so if you want to write it, do it :D . Well, to end this message, I'll just say thanks you for creating featured articles ^^. Err, for the deadline, I'd put it between 1st and 5th December... We should begin votes 20/25 next month ^^ Agreement? I think that this agreement of a win by four doesn't count it wasn't an actual vote. Im not letting it rest. I don't know but i can't stand by it. Salubri 23:13 28 November 2008 Request for adminship Hello ! I saw that you asked TheUltimate3 to become admin, actually, he's not always here, and I already gave adminright to someone, I'll probably give it to a second person, but I'm waiting for User:Arrancar109's advices about it, you can whatever ask him, you should get a faster answer ^^ :Yeha, I know, but I don't really know how to choose, I should prefer have Arrancar/Ultimate's advice before choosing, sorry, or maybe(You should ask to the Tres Ciffas ^^) ? ::Dude, I actually had to check on a few things, but seriously, I totally agree that you'd be a good administrator. I already let Mili-Cien know that I approved, so I hope you get it. Arrancar109 05:07, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::: Personally, I think the same thing, just wanted some confirmations. Consider yourself as a sysop now ^^ ;) Dekoshu talk 14:56, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Be careful and don't get carried away like the other admins. do not talk about the fight club Well, one of the easier things to do would probably be to do a weekly fight thing like the FF wiki does, it would be fairly simple, all you would need is a link to another page where the "combatants" are voted for by the users. Hell, i could whip it up in about 20 minutes (i run a site for a *insert prominent organization due to security issues*) so i know quite a lot about HTML, i would just need some guidance from the higher ups on what can and cannot be done with it. If you want me to do so, just send me a message on my userpage, since that is the only way this system allows me to know i have gotten a reply. Exdeath64 04:37, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Zanpakuto in bold Im just trying to stand up for my work. I have no objections towards any contribution, im just trying to maintain integrity for what has been up there for the longest time. From when i originally organized all the profiles on here a little after this wiki was made. As you already know i dont take into to much of the forum stuff cause the "voting" is very one sided, while majority of the people are entirely indifferent. Salubri 18:56, 2 December 2008 :I think your a little confused on the dating here not that it matters but ive been on here since 07 and they were because im the one who originally organized the profiles powers and abilities section on pretty much everyone. This was not the first time i had to deal with bold situation, so im not surprised you may have not seen them that way but thats how i originally did and how i maintained it here and there since then. Salubri 00:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :But changing it because you dont like how it looks is ok. lets be honest the discussion on it as you have said needs to be had has barely taken place, you already changed it back to how you want it. Its like if someone went into the divisions you made and totally erased them. You would be mad. Yes i agree the wiki is growing and people are contributing and more is on here then back when i first got on, but i was here for that and helped make it that way. But its whatever. Salubri 00:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hiya! Hi whitestrike is me and i was just curious to know if you get your manga info from the youtube user silentdon5 ( there is no particular reason for me asking you this, i was just curious to know. ) Hi its me again, i was just looking around this wiki and i saw that on the captains page(or Gotei 13, not sure) it said that Isshin was a captain, is this true, if so please tell me what chapter verifies so. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque Grimmjow's last name is spelt: Jeagerjaque and not: Jeagerjaques. Look at the Japanese. The reason there's no reason for an s to be there. I think someone originally put the s there to indicate something about Grimmjow (e.g. Grimmjow Jeagerjaque's release) but they never had the apostrophe there to indicate possession and this has transcended to a lot of articles about him. I've changed this on the main Wikipedia Bleach hollow article as well. Please change it back to the way I had it. Also, do you know how to change the title of the web page (it has Jeagerjaques in that as well). Sojithesoulja Lower case title That can be done using DISPLAYTITLE, I fixed memories in the rain for you. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) Good Evening, White Strike Happy New Year. Um...Kila0norris kept taking out the Hybrids from the Hollow article. Hollow Ichigo is a hollow and combined with Ichigo and took control of him. Why does he keep doing that? Dekoshu talk 00:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) This is what I meant. Hybrids A Hybrid is a shinigami who becomes a hollow or a hollow that becomes a Shinigami. These beings have both the powers of a hollow and shinigami. Most shinigami have a limit in their power and endurance. The only way to get past that wall is when a hollow becomes a shinigami or a shinigami becomes a hollow. Ichigo has a Hollow inside him which appears in a crucial time of need (such as when Byakuya was about to kill him). Hybrids maintain their shinigami forms or change into it if they were originally a hollow. They start forming a Hollow mask on their face and the sclera of their eyes become pitch-black. Not only do they appear different, their power also increases by a hundredfold, enabling them to be faster, stronger and more powerful than any other being ever known. Aizen's goal is to have powers similar to this. Ichigo Kurosaki so far, is the only one who is part of this Hybrid, due to the Hollow within him. Zanpakuto Hey i wanted to get your thoughts on this. Now on the zanpakuto page i originally listed it by type for more clear organization as well as to be informative. Now the question is kido-type and elemental-type apparently its been brought to my attention that elemental-type might just be a sub-type to kido-type. The reference was made off of episode 98 which i watched over in detail and its confusing cause Maki Ichinose affirms that his zanpakuto is both light-type and kido-type so theres room to assume that elemental-type are a sub-type of zanpakuto. Now also because this conversation is anime based only its questionable if its true so im not sure. What do u think? Oh and i like the new style for the zanpauto list. Salubri 18:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto 2 So do u think i should make it a sub-type or leave it till we know more? Also have u seen the profiles on dc database. some of them have particular colors associated with a person. Like sinestro has a yellow color to his info box. I was thinking about something advanced similar to that, i dont know for what and how to implement something in a interesting way. What u think? Salubri 20:32, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Feature Hehe, Featured of the month is Nnoitra Jiruga, I guess you wanna do the presentation again ? ^^(Bleach_Wiki:Featured_Article/Jan 09 Templates Hey man! well... i really liked the job you have done in this wikia trough all this months and i respect your editions like no others. But you have recently done an edition to the Lieteunants and Captains templates that could be confusing for some visitors. I'd like the insignia design a lot, but i think some people maybe can't recognize The Gotei by insignia. What do ya think about bring the numbers back but keep the division insignias? =) Maul day 17:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Well, i rarely make a significant edition but same with mine :) just let me know and i'll be gladly to read it. PD i'll put 'em back right now! Maul day 18:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ichigo Hey was just wondering if i missed something. i dont recall if there was anything in place stating that ichigos abilities get there own separate page and his page gets to totally vandalized to redirect there. apparently two people on here think thats what to do i was just wondering cause if not ill just change it back Salubri 01:52, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Article of the Month I think it's about time we tally the votes and get the Article of the month up now. I'm not sure how to do that, nor am I sure how to summarize Orihime's (who seems to be the apparent winner) article properly. Arrancar109 23:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Confirmation, Orihime is the winner(Tough, the page is there) Battle Data The battle data came from one of Tite Kubo's Bleach character books, Bleach Official Bootleg Colorful Bleach. If you want, I could send you the files for proof. sorry, I was gonna put them in next. -Fluffsamurai Adminship :Hi again ;) . Just wondering, I saw that Maul Day was active and doing lot of needed edits, also, looking at Arrancar109's message on his talk page, I tought he firstly tought about him to be admin, earlier, do you think I should give him admin rights(if he agrees, of course) ? Check It Hey theres a guy on here complaining how we shouldnt use anime info because it has non-canon info in it and takes away from doing the series justice. I said it wasnt gonna happen but hes new so you know.Salubri 02:23, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Does Kubo write the anime? No. He writes the manga. Therefore, the manga takes precedence whenever there's a discrepancy between the anime and the manga. The non-canon material should be ignored. I wasn't complaining; I was bringing up an important point that should be considered. That is, if you want people to take this seriously. Big red01027 02:37, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Reply I did not say "ignore any info from the anime". Salubri misrepresented me there. Thank you for your message. Big red01027 04:19, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Of course Manga is first over the Anime. My concern in how sections will be destroyed by it i mean honestly the manga is in black and white and hard to discern at times which is mad easier when the anime of the chapter comes out. Thats all im saying Salubri 04:27, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Look, nobody's destroying anything. And if anyone happens to do so, it likely won't be me. I'm not interested in randomly destroying stuff. What I am interested in is improving it. Big red01027 04:34, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome I hope everyone here isn't a bunch of jerks like Wookiepedia any ways I doubt I'll be making any major contributions I just love the shows and manga although i hope to make edits and talk about stuff on the talk pagesDerekproxy 00:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re; Featured Thanks! i was worried about it, I do not know how to do it :D Maul day 19:29, 23 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Featured You're kind of right, for some reason i suspected that the voting would be one-sided, and at this time seems like nobody's gonna vote for some other choice, so i agree with your point, we should close the poll right now, after all there's no official rules about the voting (i set march 3 just to set a dead line) :) Maul day 07:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Todo Yea sorry about that its been a while since i moved anything i redirected it but i think somewhere in there it half way did it. Idk. Salubri 04:40, 4 March 2009 (UTC) List of Zanpakuto Oh, I did not see that. Sorry!Renji Abarai 19:22, 7 March 2009 (UTC) White Strike Can you please explain why are you removing the templates? It was to classify the articles' details. Dekoshu talk 21:58, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RE:Characters Just.... GREAT! definetly one of the best article designs in the whole wikia, you're always innovating the way pages looks and that one is just great! but i noticed a little problem, Edrad Liones show Lumina and Verona's image, Lumina and Verona display Medazeppi's and Medazeppi display Aldegor's one... i tried to fix that lil' problem but seems like this problem is some kind of bug. Much respect. Maul day 07:55, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Whoops just forget about the bug thing... Everything is ok. Seems like that was just a browser problem of mine. hey does anyone know how to unlock shusuke amagai in bleach versus crusade--Kisukeiscool100396 23:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) how come you changed the hueco mundo info please tell me why and how you translated it--Kisukeiscool100396 03:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Regards to my submitted Turn Back The Pendulum Arc infos Not sure if you've been watching the anime lately. But as of Ep 206, the anime has delved into the Turn Back The Pendulum miniseries in the manga. I was meerly trying to input some information mainly on Hiyori's page as I watch it :( Re: Featured Article Sure, I think we can handle it. We can probably get a list of suggested characters from Mili-Cien, but if not, I'm sure we can come up with a list ourselves. We'll handle it as best as we can. Arrancar109 22:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Yo. I'm sure you're wondering why votes haven't started yet. Truth is, up until now when I went back to your talk page (which was just now), I couldn't find the link to the Article of the month voting page, so it's going to be a bit late. Also, do you think we should go for some of the characters that have been featured already (that are on focus in the anime and manga now), or should we try nothing but new articles? I have a list in mind, but keep in mind that Ichigo, Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Shinji have already been featured, so I want your input on this. Arrancar109 04:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Block White Strike if u'r an admin cud u block VastoArrancar...he's doin sum heavy vandalisin...includin u'r pg..I'm not quite sure who the admin of This wiki is yet... AlienGamer Hi ^^ Hello. I was searching for info on Isshin as I was trying to find the relationship between him and Kisuke. I didn't notice him in the last few episodes when Bleach went back in time to when Kisuke just became captain. Also, I noticed Isshin's page doesn't mention that he "pretends" he can't see any ghosts at the very beginning of the series. I don't remember the episode where Renji was masquerading as a police officer. Was that in the manga and not in the anime yet? Thanks! Jaegerjaquez and Cifer Seems like some people are still having trouble accepting it, even after a discussion was held. Should we make a poll on it, or should we mark the discussion as closed? Arrancar109 23:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Cain Whitestrike, I watched the single episode that Cain comes out in, and the translation is wrong. If you wish I can send you a personal translation of what they are saying. I am fluent in Japanese, and used to translate for fansubs. The line in question that creates a "last name" for him is when Kariya brings Cain to Koga. "Na wo Cain to iu". In this line "na" is short for "namae" (name), and the fansub translator must have thought his last name was "Nao". Scorpie5 17:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hey I already talked to Mili-Cien who referred me to you an Arrancar109 about it. But i was asking with all the influx of new people, page vandalism, gross speculation on pages, spoilers on profile pages and whatnot. whether you 2 needed more help administering. Considering Ultimate is never on and Mili-Cien is barely ever on. Its really just you 2, i figure im on as much if not more so and theres gotta be almost more then 40 people or more on at any given time. I guess its just a suggestion, cause i have been on here so long and its like maybe i should take a more active role. Salubri 23:45, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Well yea thanks for the support, I mean I know I can be very opinionated and overzealous when getting those opinions across, but I really dont mean to come off like a jerk or anything. I just noticed its been really crazy lately on here and i was like besides ultimate im like one of the original people still active and its like, i keep feeling like im not doing my part by just contributing and remaining at a distance, when theres only 2 other active admins on regularly, dealing with a multitude of the people jumping on.Salubri 01:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Gran Rey Cero in my opinion, deserve its own article I want to say that it's not fair that you think what should be considered for deletion. Gran Rey Cero should have its own article, just like the others. It's really not fair because you're the only one who thinks it's worthy of deletion. Dekoshu talk 05:21, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Yammy Rialgo is correct Hi, the raw that was provided for as "proof" of his name being Riyalgo was incorrect proof. Ive been taking Japanese Language classes for 2 years and from what I have learned is when you translate from English to Japanese you romanize it. I'll use Halibel for example, when you translate the kanji you get Hariberu, but is that her correct name? No it isn't you then translate it into proper English and its Halibel. If anything the person who has provided proof needs to actually know japanese to prove his point. And even if he did, all the raw has proven is that his last name is "Riyarugo" which is the romanized version of his name. And what actually proves my point is, that. He doesn't know a lick of Japanese. Why is it that you use the "Riya" in his romanized name, and then you toss a side the "rugo" and add lgo? That makes zero sense. OneManga had the correct translation and I believe we should leave it as Rialgo until Kubo shows otherwise. Thanks for your time.Thunderwitch 18:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Admin? how do i become an admin? Who do i talk to for becoming an admin?--Kisukeiscool100396 01:37, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Voice Actors i added a picture of rukia's english voice actress and re-added the picture of dan woren (i think that's name) on Byakuya's page and someone removed them. i asked the guy why and he removed my question. i was hoping you know the answer why.--Kisukeiscool100396 22:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Uryu Picture You win the battle this time, lol. For now... (until i possibly find a different picture of him):P --IchigoKitty Featured Article Heh. I was having thoughts about putting this up last night. Anyway, I was gonna ask, is it alright if I put Halibel up there too? I noticed she wasn't on the list Arrancar109 14:07, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Trivia Hey I just noticed there might be need to clean up the trivia sections in the pages, as some of them are becoming filled with speculative opinions rather then actual trivia facts. Salubri 00:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) templates I think the current revision of the templates, with the text centered and the edit link in the top left corner is the best version and fare better readebel. Please dont change them. --Gojita 12:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC)Gojita :To be honest i am already starting to revert them and do some cleaning., but yeah they look better with the main articles placed in the center and the edit link placed in the top left corner, so please let us keep that way, or at least wait until a larger part of the community feels otherwise. --Gojita 12:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC)Gojita Patrol Seems that votes are clear : Almost 40 votes for "Enable it", None for "Don't", and one for "I don't care", so it seems pretty clear that I'm gonna request for it to be enabled, but here is a question : Should we make it sysop-only or allow the users to flag as patrolled ? I personally prefer to allow the user since, anyway, if a sysop is online, he'll just block the spammer and that would almost nullify the system's usefulness if we allow it only for sysops :/ barragan's release okay so i read manga chapter 356 and it shows barragan's release he calls himself the skeleton emperor and his release command is '''kuchiro' which is japanese (or spanish i dunno) for rot'' barragan's release okay so i read manga chapter 356 and it shows barragan's release he calls himself the skeleton emperor and his release command is '''kuchiro' which is japanese (or spanish i dunno) for rot''--Rich-san11 13:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Arbol / Arbola I don't want to get into an edit war with you, but the fact is that the Japanese "Arubora" cannot be transliterated as "Arbol". Even if it isn't real Spanish, it's what Kubo wrote. The poll on Rudobon's discussion page also supports "Arobla" over "Arbol". I tried to be fair and include both, but I feel it would be misinforming anyone who reads this for it to just be "Arbol". Daisekihan 00:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Pinza Aguda picture Hello WhiteStrike-san, sorry to bother you, but I just restored the Pinza Aguda collage screenshot picture I've done yesterday. It was very hard to make in the right way (it's even in good quality!), so I ask you, please, to leave, for Findor's Resurrecciòn, my screenshot collage picture. Thank you for listening to me :) Evangelion0189 - 11:33, May 13th 2009 (CET) navbox Thanks. I think I figured it out but I'm just starting out so I'm bound to run into problems sooner or later. Thanks though. If you want to check it out, it's http://themysticalcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. It's a wiki for a role play a few of my friends and I are working on that we hope we can turn into an anime someday. Life is like poker. You win some and you lose some, but in the end, the house always win 03:42, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Halibel/Harribel As you saw, someone tried to make that edit last night, which I reverted. Though, if it's true that it's actually spelled "Harribel", what should we do about it? Should we change it, vote to change it, ignore it, wait for it to come up translated online, or what? Arrancar109 15:45, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Broken Redirect i made a broken redirect by mistake can you delete it for me please?--Kisukeiscool100396 00:52, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Bleach I've been thinking about this and i'm wondering when do you think that bleach will end or even if it will end and if it does what's gonna happen to this site i mean the info will still be here but what will happen to all the users here, maybe a couple of the admins will stay just to see if anyone re writes or erases stuff but there won't be a real need for anyone else? I know it's probably a stupid question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to it's just something that i thought about.--SalmanH 18:03, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Late answer for main page I know, I'm late in my answer for the problem I had with random articles on main page, I looked at it again and the problem came from my computer, apologizes, seems fine for me now :) . Rudobōn/Rudobone Could you please explain why you moved Rudobone back to Rudobōn? It had already been previously stated by numerous members, including Arrancar109 and Thunderwitch, that Rudobōn is instead the romanized version of his name and that his proper name would actually be Rudobone. Soifon's Bankai Ok i already asked Arrancar109 about it and he referred me to you cause he says you might know. It came to my attention that supposedly soifon' bankai name is supposed to have suzumbachi somewhere in front of it. But all the translations dont have that. I need to see a raw on the chapter but i cant find any. So if you could or possibly translate it because i was told that what is presented as the name is just the last part of it. So i dont know but if you can find out it would help thanks . Salubri 00:11, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Volume 39 Extras hey when the extras for El Verdugo are out and if it says Arrancar numbers or english names we're gonna add them right?--Kisukeiscool100396 20:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) SWEET but i think you should show some proof because some people might think your lying--Kisukeiscool100396 23:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Guidelines ive been thinking for a while now wouldnt it make since to just have some general guidelines to follow on the wiki. For example have it stated the pics on the profiles and articles are to be kept at 190 no more or less & the pics may be placed on either left or right except in case of the powers and abilities sections as the right is preferred so as not to throw off the organization of the section. Trivia section is only for facts not fan speculation or what ifs or unimportant notes. Article talk pages are for talk regarding maintenance and article content issues, and the personal pages of users are not to edit as if it was an article page, do not remove the {clear} where necessary as its disrupts the integrity of the article sections. Stuff like that, i figure if it was actually listed similar to the spoiler policy, then there would be less of having to constantly engage in these conversations that shouldn't have to be necessary with every person that comes on the site. Reducing editing wars and the like. It was just a thought but what do you think. I already went over it with Arrancar109 and he's in agreement that it would be a good idea but he is not sure how to do it himself as mili-cien is the one who made the spoiler policy. But were both on board and wanted to get your thoughts on it before going forward. Salubri 12:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok cool. Ill throw together a listing and pass it on to Arrancar109 and then when he goes through it and adds whatever he feels should be in there ill pass it on to you and you do your thing and we'll agree on the final version and you can write it up and we should be good then. Yea the bureaucrat thing would be a good idea, the question is who would do that. I mean what would be the parameters for someone being qualified for that position. Salubri 13:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Tosen zanpakuto May i asked why you removed that, when it is relevant for the article explaining his zanpakuto, especially since it is so unique if it is true? --Gojita 16:28, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Gojita Hey!!! Hey I was talking ta the user salubri about becoming Captain here for the Bleach wiki, and he said I need your approval and two other peoples approval first so how do I prove myself, oh and if this helps Im the Sysop of the Haruhi Wiki, I know plenty about Bleach, I can help out alot!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 22:10, 13 June 2009 (UTC)> I'll do it!!! Okay, I'll do my best, as soon as more episodes comeout I'll try ta update pages and stuff more, Im already on episode 223, so I'll have more knowledge when the new manga and episode come out!!!^_^ Falzar300 (Talk) 06:21, 14 June 2009 (UTC)> Help! WhiteStrike-san! They changed Starrk main image (the one I puted months ago I think was perfect for Starrk) with a horrible pictures! Please, restore the old one, if I do it they'll change it again, if you do it, they might not do it... Thanks for listening to me, regards :) P.S. in the trivia of Starrk, someone says that Starrk in english and german means something, but I assure you that in english and german exsist only "Stark", with one "r", could you also do something about that? Thank you :) - Evangelion0189 12:49, 19 June 2009 (CET) :Thanks for your fast help and support WhiteStrike. :) I really appreciate that, Whenever you'll need my help, just contact me! Evangelion0189 13:07, 19 June 2009 (CET) Re: Nelliel Tu Oderschvank At this point, while I do think it will be a pain in the ass to go around all of the articles and change all of the names, we might as well, since you were correct about all of the Espada having double letters in their names. Kubo likely did spell the name as "Nelliel" and not "Neliel". Arrancar109 14:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) How's about you mind your own business? I don't understand a lick of Japanese, buddy, and everything that I've run the kanji for Cero Metralleta through would translate as what I put up. I am only willing to concede your point if you can prove that you speak and write fluent Japanese. And another thing; how is it that I've been repeatedly, as you say it, altering that particular point? Granted, I've been making rapid alterations to that particular section of the article, but if you are really that overtly sensitive to my little revisions, then I'll bow out to your obviously-superior capacity. Starrk Main Image (Block proposition) Someone (I know who is, but I don't think is right to say his name) changed again the main image of Starrk with a new one that is really horrible, from an artistic point of view, and also because is in bad quality. I'm sorry to bother you again for this, but there's nothing we can do to block the old image so that no one change it with terrible pics? Thank you... Evangelion0189 - 20:40 19 June 2009 (CET) Guidelines Ok well so far this is what Arrancar109 and myself have come up with that we are in agreement on. :>1. Article pictures are to be kept no more and no less then a size of 190. :>2. Pics can be placed on the left or right of a article, except in the case of the powers and abilities section which can only be on the right. (that section has a organization on the left side and any pics on the left will disrupt the organization). :>3. The trivia section is for actual relevant facts related to the article. Fan speculation and what ifs and maybe type of information is not for this section. :>4. The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations is to be only placed in forums :>5. Please do not remove {clears} from respective articles as to do so can ruin the integrity of the articles sections causing them to run into each other. :>6. If you place information in article please reference it. :>7. Fan fiction is not permitted at all in any context. Though what you do on your personal page is your business as long as its not offensive. :>8. Fan Art is not permitted at all in any context. :>9. References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged, Bleach wiki is exclusively about Bleach. (while there are similarities between various manga/anime series if you look for them, Bleach wiki prefers to stand apart from other series and highlight its own qualities) :>10. If uploading an image from the Anime, try not to remove the manga version if possible. :>11. Do not upload a duplicate image. They will be deleted for housekeeping purposes. (Basically, a duplicate image is when 2 of the same image exists. If the image is in the same format, the wiki's system will let us know of there are duplicate versions of an image available). :>12. All information from bleach movies, and Video Games are to be featured in the (Appearance in Other Media) sections of the pages not in any other section. :>13. The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, and officially proven interviews from Tite Kubo. :>14. Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. (Including changing back Arrancar names that have been proven to be originally written incorrectly). :>15. The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. So thats what we have, though Arrancar109 feels like we should have more. I dont know but thats what we got so far.Salubri 21:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Cool. cool. Will do. Salubri 23:15, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thoughts Let me ask you is it necessary to have any pictures of lilynette as a gun on her page. I mean i know she is a gun but until we get maybe a good quality picture i dont think its necessary right now. Whats your thoughts.Salubri 01:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) HEY!!!! why did you change Arbola back to Arbol on the Rudobon page and the Resurrección page?--Kisukeiscool100396 03:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Guidelines Alright, cool. It looks good so far. I'll let you and Salubri know if I come up with any other Guidelines that we should probably add to this. Arrancar109 08:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC)